


Tell Us what You Want

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fingering, M/M, NSFW, Slash, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream and Knock Out take their sweet time teasing Smokescreen until he's a whimpering, needy pile of Autobot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Us what You Want

**Author's Note:**

> again, please excuse my use of Knockout instead of Knock Out in this fic. it's old and I'm incredibly lazy. I hope I'll come back and fix it one day
> 
> also: inspired by [this post](http://inushiek.tumblr.com/post/38995713330/ask-smokescreen-replied-to-your-post)

"Hold him still," Starscream orders.

The red mech sighs, “I’ve  _got_  him.”

Indeed, Knockout has the Autobot held securely enough- what with his ankles hooked around Smokescreen’s knees keeping his legs spread obscenely wide and the medic also has his arms wrapped around Smokescreen’s chassis and arms.

Of course, that wasn’t enough to satisfy the seeker.

Doorwings clattering against Knockout when Starscream kneels between his legs, Smokescreen opens his panel. “Starscream?” he stops himself short of asking the silver mech to just  _touch_  him already

Knockout peers over the Autobot’s shoulder, revving his engine at the sight of Smokescreen’s straining spike and the puddle of lubricant already forming beneath his valve. “Well well well, Commander,” Knockout purrs, “It would seem Smokescreen is rather eager for us to get started. Wouldn’t you agree?”

"Indeed," is all the seeker says before he bats one of Knockout’s legs away, wraps his hand around Smokescreen’s now freed leg, and stretches it up and out- exposing the Autobot’s valve further. With a smirk quickly growing into a grin, Starscream carefully slides two digits on his other hand into Smokescreen’s soaked valve.

With a gasp, the white mech tries to rock his hips to take those fingers in deeper, but, between the two Decepticons, he doesn’t really have any hope of gaining leverage to move.

Feeling the Autobot tremble, Knockout chuckles, licking and nipping at the back of the exposed throat. “Do you want more?” he murmurs into Smokescreen’s audio.

Not trusting himself to speak and not outright beg at this point in a bid to get Starscream to stop teasing his valve, Smokescreen just nods stiffly.

With another chuckle, one of Knockout’s hands slides down his frame until it wraps around his straining spike.

"We’ll go ever-so-slowly unless you ask us nicely… Tell us what you want," he purrs, one finger rubbing the tip of the trembling mech’s spike.

Trembling harder, Smokescreen fails to silence the needy whimper as Starscream slides another digit into his valve.


End file.
